Pois sobreviver não é o bastante
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Shion percebe que sobreviver e seguir em frente não é tão fácil quanto parece. E resolve lutar pelo que realmente vale a pena. SxN
1. Capítulo 01

**Título: **Pois sobreviver não é o bastante  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **No. 6  
**Casal: **Shion x Nezumi  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, romance, drama  
**Direitos Autorais:** No. 6 não me pertence. Se pertencesse não teria terminado daquele jeito.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Pois sobreviver não é o bastante**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 01_

Estava acontecendo. Não era um sonho ou um ideal impossível como Nezumi tantas vezes jogara em sua cara, zombando das intenções um tanto ingênuas.

O muro estava caindo.

No. 6 não precisara ser destruída, a cidade tão odiada pelo companheiro de cabelos negros sobrevivera, continuava em pé, soberana na paisagem. Mas o muro que a protegia da verdade não mais existia, tão somente seus destroços ao longo do horizonte.

Humanos moradores da cidade poderiam se encontrar com moradores do Distrito Oeste.

E não haveria mais diferenças.

Então por que? Por que reinava aquela sensação em seu coração?

Sobrevivera. Não tinha lembranças do momento em que levara o derradeiro tiro até o instante em que despertara ao lado de Nezumi. Talvez indistintos fragmentos da canção da deusa o abençoando e o chamando de volta.

De volta à vida, para Nezumi.

Por que?

Por que ambos terminaram daquele jeito? Cada um seguindo um caminho diferente? Sobreviventes, mas guiados por destinos que pareciam insistir na separação. Quatro anos atrás e... agora.

Ali estava ele, parado entre os escombros do muro que antes parecera intransponível, com um bebê nos braços, indiferente a todos que avançavam lentamente rumo a No. 6.

Como podia prestar atenção neles? O único que importava seguia na direção contrária: as costas muito eretas, numa pose orgulhosa; as mãos no bolso como se nada mais fosse significativo.

Nezumi partia, deixando-o para trás com somente poucas palavras sussurradas para se agarrar, uma promessa lançada ao vento, que facilmente poderia ser levada assim como as pétalas de sakura depois de seu breve e esplendoroso desabrochar.

Por que?

Sobreviveram, como Inukashi tanto desejara. Estavam vivos e seguiriam em frente.

Nezumi seguia em frente.

Ele não parecia afetado pela mesma dor que dilacerava-lhe o coração. Apenas partia, passo a passo.

Partia...

Shion apertou os olhos com força, tentando reter as lágrimas que ainda assim escaparam-lhe e deslizaram pela face pálida. Virou-se enquanto tinha forças e, segurando o bebê com muito cuidado, juntou-se à pequena multidão, deixando-se levar de volta a No. 6.

Para o lado contrário ao qual Nezumi seguia.

**S&N**

Chegou em casa e encontrou tudo aberto, mas vazio. Sua mãe não estava.

Com um suspiro voltou para fora e sentou-se num dos degraus de pedra para esperar o retorno de sua mãe.

A pequena criança dormia tranqüila quando ouviu uma voz conhecia, transbordando emoção e alívio.

– Shion... meu filho!

Ergueu a cabeça e permitiu que um sorriso tomasse sua face.

– Mamãe...

Levantou-se para ser acolhido pelos braços protetores que achara nunca mais sentiria na vida. A mulher percebera que era inútil ficar zanzando pelo Distrito Oeste em busca de seu garoto amado. O bom senso a fizera voltar para casa, pois ele também conhecia o caminho, seria mais sábio esperar que ele retornasse. E Shion retornara.

– Shion – ela repetiu ainda com o filho preso no abraço desesperado. Entre eles o bebê remexeu-se, mas não acordou – Seja bem vindo.

– Mamãe – o rapaz disse ao afastar-se por fim e mostrar a criança – Ela é órfã. Perdeu a mãe no ataque e não sei se tem pai...

– Vamos cuidar dela, Shion – Karan tomou a garotinha em seus braços com o cuidado que apenas as mães possuem – Vamos protegê-la e dar-lhe um lar.

– Obrigado, mamãe.

– Depois eu quero que me conte tudo – estendeu uma das mãos e acarinhou os cabelos precocemente esbranquiçados do jovem rapaz. Então deslizou os dedos pela mancha rósea que marcava a face de Shion – Mas por hora me diga: esta menininha tem nome?

Um sorriso enorme e saudoso iluminou o rosto de Shion.

– Eve – a resposta nem sequer demorou um segundo para vir. Não podia pensar em nenhum outro que fosse mais apropriado.

– Eve? – Karan meneou a cabeça – É um belo nome.

E o rapaz não pôde deixar de pensar que era belo como o dono que o recebera em primeiro lugar.

Belo como Nezumi.

**S&N**

A cidade era mais forte do que podiam sequer imaginar.

Sobreviveu aquelas catástrofes, adaptou-se para receber seus novos moradores. No. 6 prosperaria e seguiria em frente.

Seguir em frente...

Shion não conseguia isso muito bem. Seus pensamentos eram prisioneiros de Nezumi. Só conseguia imaginar se ele estava bem, se estava se cuidando... como sobreviveria sozinho lá fora? Haveria algum habitante no Distrito Oeste ainda ou ele passava seus dias solitariamente? E da mesma forma atravessava as noites: sozinho?

– Shion... – Karan chamou o filho, despertando-o de um devaneio. Ambos estavam na cozinha, jantando. Ou melhor, Shion mal tocara em seu prato, apenas mantinha os olhos fixos no céu noturno pontilhado de estrelas. Queria gritar. Gritar por socorro e por Nezumi. _Tasukete_ – Shion!

– Hã...? Mãe...?

– Você está estranho... sei que passou por muitas coisas, mas age como se...

Karan não soube completar a frase. Em seu colo Eve brincava feliz com uma colher. Os olhos da mulher estavam fixos em seu garoto, esperando respostas.

E Shion sabia o que acontecia com ele. Seu comportamento era o de alguém que deixou algo importante para trás e seguira em frente.

– Eu... sobrevivi, mamãe – falou de modo pensativo – Mas...

Foi incapaz de continuar a frase. Karan sorriu afável.

– Mas sobreviver nem sempre é o bastante.

A frase rompeu a barreira que Shion impusera aos próprios sentimentos e trouxe a tona lágrimas dolorosas que mantivera presas no coração por aqueles três meses.

– Por que...? Por que ele sempre escapa de mim...? Dói tanto!

Karan sentiu os olhos umedecerem. O sofrimento de seu filho era seu próprio sofrimento. Sabia bem a quem ele se referia. Seu instinto de mãe sempre a mantivera alerta para aquele que servia de ponte entre ela e Shion quando o rapaz estivera foragido. Alguém que ainda não conhecia.

Nezumi.

– Espero noite após noite – o rapaz confessou entre lágrimas silenciosas – que ele venha novamente. Mas ele nunca vem...

– O primeiro passo, filho – a jovem senhora disse muito tranqüila – É o mais difícil. Porém alguém tem que dá-lo.

– Primeiro... passo...?

Karan apenas balançou a cabeça. Dessa vez não temia por seu filho. Não havia o que temer, agora eram verdadeiramente livres e como tal Shion podia lutar pelo que sentia sem hesitar.

– Se apenas sobreviver não é o bastante, lute pelo que é. Lute, Shion. Dê o primeiro passo.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos cobriu o rosto com uma mão e permitiu que as lágrimas continuassem seu curso, limpando-lhe a alma.

Sua mãe estava certa.

Até então Nezumi viera atrás de si, duas vezes decisivas em sua vida. Era hora de fazer o contrário.

Shion iria atrás do que lhe importava de verdade.

Do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual sobrevivera e voltara da morte.

Nezumi.

Continua...

Oh. Achei esse anime tão linnnndo. Não me conformei com o final e aqui estou tentando melhorar minha depressão pós final de anime. Vai ficar curto, talvez mais dois ou três capítulos.

.

Caso tenha chegado até aqui: obrigada.

.

PS: Mais alguém aí chorou em todos os encerramentos por causa daquela música linda? Ai, que música linda!


	2. Capítulo 02

**Título: **Pois sobreviver não é o bastante  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **No. 6  
**Casal: **Shion x Nezumi  
**Classificação:** +18  
**Gênero: **yaoi, romance, drama  
**Direitos Autorais:** No. 6 não me pertence. Se pertencesse não teria terminado daquele jeito.

* * *

**Aviso:** Contem yaoi. Ou seja: homem catando homem, sacas? Não gosta, não leia. Simple like that.

* * *

**Pois sobreviver não é o bastante**

**Kaline Bogard**

_Capítulo 02_

Incrível como tudo clareou depois que Shion tomou sua decisão. A sensação de peso sendo retirada de seus ombros o fez se sentir livre e leve. Como a muito tempo não se sentia.

Ou melhor...

Como se sentia apenas quando estava com Nezumi. Fosse na situação mais tensa, no perigo mais mortal ou no mais sombrio desespero. Nada importava, pois tinha o rapaz de cabelos negros ao seu lado.

Foi a primeira vez em três meses que conseguiu realmente dormir a noite toda, sem despertar em meio a um pesadelo ou por uma angústia que ameaçava sufocá-lo.

No dia seguinte tomou o café caprichado que Karan preparara. Os olhos da mulher brilhavam ao ver a alegria e ansiedade de seu filho único. O garoto recuperara a vivacidade e energia. Ele estava feliz.

Pela simples perspectiva de romper uma barreira e ir atrás da pessoa que amava.

– Traga-o para que eu possa conhecê-lo – pediu fitando Shion nas íris vermelhas. Queria deixar clara sua aceitação incondicional para qualquer coisa que fizesse seu filho voltar a ser o rapaz de sempre.

– Hn! A senhora vai gostar de conhecer Nezumi – ele respondeu de forma suave, sonhadora. Na mente várias possibilidades de reencontro. Talvez os olhos cinzentos se arregalassem de surpresa ou se estreitassem de raiva. Talvez fossem tomados pelo mesmo sentimento que se refletia nos olhos de Shion.

E ele estava preparado para qualquer uma delas.

–... Shion? Shion!

– Oh! Gomen, me distrai mamãe!

Karan sorriu afável.

– Eu disse: tome cuidado. O Distrito Oeste ainda está tomado por entulhos e pode ser perigoso.

– Vou ser cuidadoso. Prometo.

E o resto da refeição foi feito em silêncio.

Finalmente Shion estava pronto para ir ao encontro de Nezumi. Despediu-se da mãe e de Eve. E desceu a rua acenando várias vezes até que ambas sumissem de seu campo de visão.

Enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco marrom. Os fios esbranquiçados dos cabelos curtos dançavam ao vento suave, agora um fenômeno constante em No. 6. Antes havia apenas o ar estagnado, parado. A paisagem raramente se alterava, a não ser que fosse vontade da cidade tão mesquinha.

Além disso, os próprios cidadãos pareciam diferentes, pareciam mais humanos do que nunca. Se olhasse não era possível dizer quem viera do Distrito Oeste e quem sempre habitara por ali.

Humanos... sempre tão adaptáveis...

Ou talvez não. Afinal Shion seguia rumo a um outro destino justamente por não se adaptar a nova situação.

Convivera pouco tempo ao lado de Nezumi, tempo o bastante para que mudasse. Depois que o conhecera, nunca mais poderia viver plenamente estando longe.

Por isso se afastava de No. 6, cruzava os destroços do muro que pouco a pouco eram removidos de vez. As futuras gerações não teriam mais aquela barreira escondendo a verdade de seus olhos. Os herdeiros do novo tempo seriam acolhidos por uma cidade muito melhor: feita exclusivamente por humanos, para humanos.

Todos os humanos.

Apesar dos três meses passados ainda havia corpos espalhados pelo que restara do Distrito Oeste.

Shion passou por vários deles. Homens e mulheres... crianças que não foram abençoadas pela sorte de Eve.

O cheiro era forte: lembrava o desespero de quem tentara, inutilmente, salvar a própria vida; o medo nos olhos dos fugitivos e, então, a desesperança e o conformismo dos prisioneiros levados para a morte certa, tratados com menos dignidade que um rato.

Nezumi.

Por isso o garoto odiava tanto No. 6.

Ele passara por tais provações não apenas uma ou duas vezes, mas três. Primeiro ao ver seu povo esmagado sem piedade. Depois ao ser levado ainda criança para a "correção" que No. 6 oferecia aos que se rebelavam. E então, ao aceitar ajudar Shion em seu plano suicida.

Três vezes.

Era a hora do rapaz ter um pouco de felicidade. Um pouco de paz, ao lado de alguém que o amaria de igual para igual.

Com a mente cheia de sonhos e planos para o futuro Shion chegou à casa subterrânea de Nezumi.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o grande cadeado que fechava a porta por fora.

– Onde ele pode ter ido?

Tentou abrir a tranca em vão. Gritou pelo nome do companheiro e não teve resposta.

Nezumi não estava em casa.

Para distrair-se voltou para fora. Nada restava de inteiro ao redor. Perguntou-se como andaria Inukashi em seu hotel. Sobrevivendo, com certeza. A garota era uma lutadora, dura na queda.

Ela, verdadeiramente, seguia em frente sem arrependimentos.

Seria o real significado de força? Seguir em frente? Sempre sozinho...

Sobrevivendo?

Não... Inukashi tinha seus cães. Vivia por eles, amava-os e não perdoava a menor ofensa aos animais que considerava mais que seres humanos.

Até ela, aparentemente solitária, tinha por quem lutar.

Esse era o único significado para ser forte: alguém por quem viver.

Cansado de esperar em pé Shion sentou-se em um banco improvisado com os destroços de uma parede. No horizonte o sol era uma bola de fogo distante que se recolhia e levava sua radiante luz embora.

A primavera chegava e terminava. Os dias tornavam-se mais longos, abafados.

As noites costumavam transformar a paisagem em calmaria, acompanhada pela suavidade e frescor emanados da luz prateada. Dias quentes, noites amenas e estreladas.

Mas nem a noite trouxe Nezumi para casa.

E enquanto a lua atravessava lentamente a abobada celeste seguida de perto por suas minúsculas e inalcançáveis estrelas uma desconfiança sinistra dominava o coração de Shion.

Nezumi se despedira aquele dia e não voltara para sua toca, pelo menos não para ficar em definitivo.

Ele fora embora!

Nezumi partira.

E esse era o significado do cadeado na porta, a garantia que ninguém invadiria sua casa facilmente.

– Pra onde você foi, Nezumi? – Shion ergueu os olhos vermelhos para o céu numa prece silenciosa, como se a inspiração pudesse surgir do universo acima de si.

Só restava uma solução: sairia pelo mundo atrás de seu amor, pois não descansaria enquanto não o reencontrasse.

Continua...

* * *

Depois de um século, eis a história atualizada. Acho que o próximo ainda demora um pouco pra vir! Obrigada a quem chegou até aqui.


End file.
